Irresistible
by Light of Leviathan
Summary: Izuku kembali lagi ke onsen setelah mengantarkan Kouta yang pingsan dan mendengarkan kisahnya. Bertemu lagi dengan Shouto yang memang telah menunggu. Warning: M for you know what.


Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei, bukan punya penulis. Fanfiksi ini adalah fanfiksi komisi, dari Shirocchin, yang merikues untuk dipublikasi di platform menulis umum agar dapat dinikmati juga oleh sesama pecinta TodoDeku.

Warning: setting canon (episode 2 season 3 anime Boku no Hero Academia), sexual tension, sange moment, sensuous.

ir·re·sist·i·bleˌi(r)rəˈzistəb(ə)l/ : (adjective) too attractive and tempting to be resisted.

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Lima belas tahun ia hidup di dunia, belum pernah Shouto Todoroki mengalami krisis sampai ia merasa nyaris mati.

Pernahkah kau berada dalam situasi di mana kau sangat menginginkan sesuatu, sampai ke tahap kau merasa irasional dan tak mampu menggelak hingga membuatmu tergugu?

Tatapan kosong. Benak melompong. Pada siapa ia akan berteriak minta tolong, keluar dari situasi gila ini dan hatinya melolong, jika ia dihantam kesadaran bahwa sesungguhnya Shouto tidak ingin ditolong?

.

#~**~#

.

"Todoroki-kun, kenapa kau masih ada di sini?"

Shouto yang duduk di atas batu alam dalam onsen, telah menoleh sejak mendengar pintu digeser terbuka. Mendengarkan suara Izuku menggema, memantul di antara keramik, dan kucuran air dari suluh bambu yang berdenting semerdu tiupan suling.

Shouto mengamati Izuku yang berjejak lagi ke area onsen, kali ini dengan ember kecil berisi peralatan mandi. "Bagaimana keadaan anak tadi?"

"Kouta-kun akan baik-baik saja. Dia agak syok dan kepanasan." Izuku menggeser kursi ke bawah pancuran air hangat, meletakkan ember tak jauh darinya. "Yang lain mana?"

"Balik lagi ke kamar, karena sudah capek dan mau langsung tidur."

Shouto menyeruak dari uap hangat yang konstan mengepul, mengabutkan pandangannya dari punggung telanjang Izuku yang duduk di atas kursi dan tengah menyibukkan diri mengaduk-aduk isi ember.

Izuku menolehkan sekilas senyum penuh sesalnya. "Todoroki-kun, kalau kau juga sudah lelah—"

"—tidak," potong Shouto, mendudukkan diri di kursi berkaki rendah lain di sisi Izuku, "aku memang senang berlama-lama di onsen."

Izuku memandangnya dengan terharu, itu lebih dari cukup daripada menyuarakan terima kasihnya begitu tahu Shouto memang menunggu. Dia bergumam pada sendiri—sedikit lebih berseri-seri, _oh iya, Todoroki-kun kan memang suka segala sesuatu yang sangat Jepang_.

Senyum menyembul kasatmata di wajah Shouto. Mungkin hanya sorot matanya saja yang melunak. Dia memutar keran, membiarkan _shower_ merinaikan butir-butir air hangat padanya.

Itu tidak bertahan lama. Ketika Shouto mengambil sabun dan mulai membalurkan ke badan bagian depan, ia mengerling Izuku yang tengah termenung.

"Midoriya?"

Izuku tersentak. Dari ekspresinya saja, Shouto tahu pasti ada yang lagi-lagi mengganggu pikiran atau mungkin hatinya.

Shouto memandangnya lunak. "Cerita saja, mungkin tidak akan membantu tapi kurasa itu akan membuatmu lega."

Izuku membalas tatapannya sesaat. Dia sedikit menggigit bibir, dan Shouto baru sadar ia keliru karena bukan memalingkan pandangan malah fokusnya termagnet ke sana.

"U-uhm ... Todoroki-kun," Izuku tertawa kecil tatkala memerhatikan tangan Shouto tak sampai membersihkan bagian belakang badannya, "kubantu, ya?"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Izuku memindahkan kursi ke belakangnya. Menekan _spray_ sabun mandi milik Shouto, berkata dengan nada cerah, _ini wanginya sepertimu_ —yang makin membengkokkan kemurnian niat Shouto untuk cuma mendengarkan curahan hati Izuku.

"Merepotkanmu, tidak?" Shouto mengerling ke belakang, dan menyadari sorot mata Izuku mendadak menerang.

Tentu saja, ketimbang lampu-lampu remang onsen yang membuat segala sesuatu seperti berbayang.

"Tidak!" Izuku menggeleng, senyumannya terlihat agak dipaksakan.

Shouto menyayangkan dirinya memunggungi Izuku, sedikit menyusahkan untuk melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Izuku membusakan sabun di gosokan punggung berbentuk buntalan jala dari serat sintetis.

"Se-sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah pu-punya teman untuk melakukan ini. Ta-tapi, dulu aku semangat sekali tiap menggosok punggung ayahku, kata ibuku. Sayang, a-aku tidak ingat itu—ma-maaf! Aku bukannya mau pamer atau apa—"

Coba saja tangan Izuku menggosokkan si buntalan jala plastik bersabun itu secepat kepanikannya saat berbicara tanpa jeda, niscaya Shouto tidak akan merasa apa-apa.

"Itu kedengaran menyenangkan." Shouto menahan napas, merasakan jemari Izuku berlabuh di tubuhnya, melingkupkan sabun ke seluruh pundaknya. "Dulu aku juga suka begitu, dengan ibuku."

"A-aku juga lebih sering melakukannya dengan ibuku," suara Izuku dalam nada nostalgia.

Shouto maunya mengulum senyum, tapi tanpa sadar jakun naik-turun lamban. Menelan ludah saat tangan kiri Izuku—berkalus dan dingin di atas bagian kiri tubuh Shouto yang memang jauh lebih panas—tertambat di atas belikat kirinya.

"Uhm ... apa yang kaupikirkan, kalau ada seseorang yang membenci _Hero_ , karena orang-orang yang dicintainya adalah _Hero_ , dan mati ketika bertugas tapi menuai puja-puji?"

"Anak itu, ya?" Shouto mengamati handuk putihnya yang melembap di pangkuan, menutupi dari pinggul ke pertengahan pahanya. Mendengar gumam muram Izuku, ia terdiam sebelum menjawab.

"Ironis." Shouto perlahan menghela napas yang tertahan. "Dia pasti jadi benci _Hero_. Memang kalau begitu kasusnya, _Hero_ adalah profesi monodualis."

"Apalagi kalau dia jadi sebatang kara karenanya, terlebih masih sekecil itu." Izuku mendesah, tidak tahu sekujur bagian belakang badan Shouto yang meremang saat mendengarnya.

Itu tidak membantu, apalagi suara sendu Izuku yang menceritakan kisah yang sebelumnya dibagi padanya. Tentang musibah yang menimpa Kouta, berujung ke celoteh hal trivial dan analisis yang kritis. Terdengar syahdu di tempat seprivat ini.

Sesekali jemari kanan Izuku yang menggenggam gosokan punggung, mengusap mulai dari garis bahu bidang. Lurus dari kiri ke kanan. Lamban menggosokkan si jala plastik sialan. Dari atas pundak, lurus ke bawah, tepat di lengkung punggung maskulin Shouto segaris horizontal dengan bagian pinggang. Tekstur gosokan punggung itu terasa menggelitik, membangkitkan listrik erotik, menyengat sepanjang tulang punggung Shouto, merambat sampai ke bagian depan.

Apalagi begitu Izuku menggosokkan si buntalan sintetik tepat vertikal di garis punggung Shouto. Sampai-sampai pemuda ini tidak bisa mencegah imaji lain yang memeningkannya—dan makin mengabutkan konsentrasi mendengarkan suara (desah) Izuku, bagaimana kalau jemari inosen Izuku itu mengelus bagian lain milik Shouto yang kian menegak lurus.

"... selagi aku mendengarkan berbagai persilangan opini tentang _Hero_ itu, aku sadar," lirih Izuku.

Shouto mendongakkan kepala, menjernihkan pikiran yang berbayang disesaki sensasi nyaris membuatnya melayang, pada uap hangat yang membumbung seakan bisa mencapai kaki langit berbintang.

Jemari kiri Izuku menggenggam tertambat erat di belikatnya. Mungkin pemuda itu tengah menunduk, amat dekat dengan punggung Shouto yang meremang terkena embusan napasnya.

Beberapa lama tiada kata. Terbersit Izuku yang menggigit bibir, kebiasaan tatkala tak tahu bagaimana harus bicara atau bertindak apa.

Shouto mengenyahkan ganjalan dari tenggorokan, mungkin desahan yang tertahan. Menelan pelan-pelan, dan ia memundurkan sedikit badan yang ia tegakkan. Merasakan Izuku tercenung karena dahinya menyentuh pundak tegap yang dilelehi aliran air hangat.

Gema pelan napas Izuku itu cukup untuk Shouto tahu, bahwa Izuku sadar ia tengah diberikan sandaran dan dibiarkan demikian. Izuku tergugu begitu tangan Shouto menyelinap ke belakang, menepuk punggung tangan berbaret luka yang tidak beranjak dari belikat kirinya.

"Seumpamanya anak kecil terjatuh di atas lantai, saat ia menangis, maka lantailah yang disalahkan karena membuatnya terjatuh."

Ujung-ujung jemari Shouto menyejukkan tangan Izuku yang panas karena pancuran tak berhenti mengucuri air menjembatani mereka, mengetuk lekuk buku-buku jari kuat yang melunak karena pemiliknya tengah bergulat dengan dilema dan pergolakan emosi dalam diri.

"Anak itu menyalahkan _Hero_ yang notabene adalah profesi. Dia jadi menyalahkan profesi orang tuanya karena kehilangan. Membenci _Hero_ secara general, walaupun bukan salah mereka pula."

Shouto menengadahkan kepala, menatap bintang-bintang yang bertabur terang, merasakan dahi Izuku menekan punggungnya—bersandar seutuhnya. Dan Shouto takkan tahu, Izuku yang lamat menghirup baik harum sisa sabun yang dibilas air olehnya maupun wangi natural Shouto sendiri. Seperti adas; dingin, tapi panas.

"Padahal menurutku, yang keliru adalah glorifikasi puja-puji itu sendiri."

"Jadi Orang tua Kouta-kun yang tewas saat bertugas itu tidak sepantasnya menerima apresiasi seluar biasa itu?" rintih Izuku, tangan lain mencengkeram gosokan punggung. Busa meleleh dari sela-sela jarinya.

"Maksudku," ujar Shouto yang berusaha terdengar tenang meski ada bagian dari dirinya menegang, "apresiasi atas dedikasi orang tua Kouta itu wajar adanya, tapi mungkin publik terlalu sibuk mengapresiasi karena mereka diselamatkan dan merasa terselamatkan dari kematian.

"Kuduga, saking berterima kasihnya mereka, sampai tidak memikirkan ada anak kecil yang kehilangan, ketika anak itu belum mampu untuk mengerti apa-apa, dan itu jadi pedang bermata dua."

Ceruk-ceruk mata Izuku berlekuk tatkala tangan Shouto beranjak dari tangannya. Melengak ketika Shouto bangkit sedikit dan menggeser kursi ke belakang Izuku—siluetnya remang menutupi latar bintang-bintang yang makin terang, sehingga kini air merintiki rambut mereka berdua.

"Coba kaubayangkan ada di posisinya."

Shouto membiarkan Izuku tertunduk meremas buntalan gosokan punggung. Tangannya beranjak ke ember kecil, berisi peralatan mandi milik pemuda yang tergugu. Shouto meraih sebotol sabun. Semerbak apel hijau harusnya menyegarkan, alih-alih menimbulkan kehangatan apalagi ketagihan.

Mungkin Shouto jadi tidak menyukai _shower_. Karena harusnya rambut itu megar terlihat seliar belukar, ikal di ujung-ujungnya yang mengundang jari untuk meluruskannya.

Shouto mengintip ke balik bahu Izuku, apa ia akan diberikan si buntalan sintetik menggelitik. Namun perhatian Izuku terisap senyap. Lekuk pipinya berliuk-liuk karena Izuku merentetkan hipotesa rasa bagaimana bila ia yang ada di posisi Kouta, menjentik ide cantik bagaimana bila Shouto mencium, meraup, atau bahkan menggigit pipi menggemaskan Izuku.

"Kalau itu kau," bisik Shouto, sengaja megempas napas di telinga Izuku yang langsung berkeriut malu, "aku yakin kau bisa mengubah pandangan Kouta dan menyelamatkannya."

Saat menarik diri, bibirnya menggesek pelan cuping telinga Izuku yang samar bergetar. Mengalihkan diri dari keinginan, Shouto melupakan gosokan punggung. Meratakan sabun ke seluruk telapak tangannya, kemudian memulas busa putih dan teksur lengket nan licin sabun ke tengkuk Izuku.

Harusnya yang ada di sini bukan jari, tapi gigi. Shouto membuang pemikiran itu, jari-jari dingin mengelus dari belakang rambut, turun ke tengkuk Izuku yang terkejut, membalurkan sabun ke garis bahu Izuku dari Timur ke Barat, membelai belakang telinganya yang membuat Izuku tercekat, berlama-lama menyabuni garis punggung Izuku yang perlahan melengkung—dan kerusuhan gumamannya terpuntir jadi lenguh bingung.

"Mmmh." Izuku menggigit bibir, jadi tidak bisa benar-benar berpikir. Dia tidak sanggup mencari tahu ekspresi Shouto saat ini. "Ngh!"

Yang menjajah pikirannya ialah Shouto memang seorang dualis. Sosialis dan individualis; panas dan dingin sekaligus. Itu tepatnya yang Izuku rasakan. Sebagaimana normalnya badan manusia disentuh sesuatu dingin, maka sensasi mati rasa itu kemudian dilelehkan dengan bagian badan yang malah memanas pasca sentuhan.

Jemari dingin Shouto yang dengan sensual meratakan sabun ke badan Izuku, menjejakkan bara, menyulut api, memulas panas ke kanvas kulit, mendebarkan untuk Izuku yang kelimpungan lantaran tidak mengerti.

Izuku menahan desah, bergerak resah. Menegang ketika tangan Shouto berlabuh, ibu jari membelai dalam pola melingkar lekuk pinggulnya. Membeku ketika dada bidang Shouto terasa kasat, menekan pelan punggungnya yang masih sedikit licin.

Shouto berbisik dengan suara berat dan rendah, intim membelai bahu itu hingga wajah Izuku memerah dan meleleh karenanya.

"Menghadap padaku _, Izuku_."

.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.

Terima kasih telah memberi komisi pada fanfiksi ini, Kanjeng Ratu Shirocchin. Pemberi inspirasi untuk ide-ide seksi pada saya. *bows*

Percayalah, bukan kalian aja yang baca, yang nulis juga desperet karena mesti berhenti di sini. _That asdfghjkl this is so ena i cant staph not yet hngh hewlph!_. Tolong, tolonglah rayu kanjeng ratu supaya Shouto dan Izuku meloyo natural bersama.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca (apalagi mengapresiasi). ;)

.

Sweet smile,

Light of Leviathan a.k.a LoL


End file.
